Song's of The Heart
by Lunar Knight Rider
Summary: Just some song-fic-one-shot's that I thought would be cool to write. If you have any requests I will happily write/dedicate the Chapter to ya, so anyway R&R! I will be posting when I get the chance to finish them, hope ya like 'em! Rating will change for each one, May do some M rated if asked...


**Danny: I scrapped my first story in case anyone was wondering so yea… Damn it! What is it I need to remember to tell them Chikane?**

**Chikane: You need to tell them that Himeko and I in SOME stories, not all, are not dating to begin with and that some will end in tragedies…**

**Himeko: Chikane it'll be fine, I still and always will love you. Remember that. *Kisses Chikane's Cheek***

**Chikane: *Blush* Not in front of Danaria, Himeko…**

**Danny: I really don't mind, so who is doing the declaimer?**

**Himeko: I'll do it; Danny doesn't own anything in Kannazuki no Miko, or the songs, only herself, Justin, and Jared.**

**Danny: Justin and Jared are in my other bad-ass story that I will be posting soon. It'll be rated M for Mature, we will not be joining Himeko and Chikane in these stories, unless they are really important… Onto the awesome story!**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**"Talking on the phone"**_

* * *

'I Never Told You' - Colbie Caillat

Himemiya Chikane, the school idol and most beautiful girl anyone could ever meet, was in love. Not with just anyone, but her best friend. She never thought she would ever find anyone so important to her in her life. She would do anything for her best friend, even give her life. She never wants to be separated from her best friend, but she doesn't think she can control herself anymore. Her desire is slowly taking her over...

Kurusugawa Himeko, a normal school girl, whom has never had anything special happen to her in her life, met the person she was destined to be with. She was so happy when she met and befriended the one and only Himemiya Chikane. Becoming her friend or lover is what anyone and everyone wants, yet Himeko never thought of her in an intimate way before. She always thought of her as her best friend, and thought she felt the same way; At least until recently.

"Hey Chikane-chan, do you want to go to the park today?" Himeko asked politely.

"I'm sorry Himeko, but I am very busy. Maybe another time…" Chikane said turning and walking to her room.

_'Ever since I moved in it feels like she is avoiding me... Did I do something wrong?' _Himeko thought to herself. _'Maybe I am just a bother to her...'_

"Oh Himeko, I wish I could tell you the truth about my feelings, then maybe it would be so much easier to control myself..." Chikane said as she sat at her desk looking at a letter she was writing.

The next day it was the same, Himeko would ask Chikane to spend time with her, but she would say she was busy and disappear in her room all day.

'_Chikane-chan why are you avoiding me, did I do something wrong? What happened to us, we used to be so close, and now we are so far apart… I miss you, please don't leave me alone.' _Himeko thought as tears slid down her face.

It has been a few weeks since Himeko saw Chikane; she hasn't come out of her room for so long. Himeko was just about to leave the house when Otoha came up to her.

"Miss Kurusugawa, Miss Himemiya wants you to have this…" Otoha said bowing and handing her a letter.

"Thank you!" Himeko said bowing as well, then running out the door.

'_What is it Chikane-chan said in the letter! I am scared to open it… But I must, I need to know what she said!' _Himeko thought running to their rose garden.

Once Himeko arrived she sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Himeko,_

_I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you by keeping my distance, but I need you to know you never did anything to me. If you are wondering how I know you are worried, it is because I can see it in your eyes every time I leave. The truth is that I was never busy, I was just scared. There are things I never told you, and now I know I must. Himeko, I love you… Not like a sister, a friend, or a mother. You are my whole world, and when I see you with Ogami-kun it kills me. I know you will never feel the same and that once you read this you will think of me differently, but I had to let you know. All I want is you to be happy, to see you smile, laugh, and fall in love… even if it isn't me. I needed to let you know before I leave, so I wrote you this letter. By the time you will be reading this I will be boarding a plane to leave. I will never bother you again and I told the maids to let you stay as long as you need. My flight is to Tokyo, to help run my family's business. I will of course be coming back tomorrow to gather my things, and say good-bye._

_I love you, and I always will._

_~ Chikane_

Tears stream down Himeko's face as she finished the letter.

"Ch-Chikane-chan! Why, why would you leave! I-I-I don't understand..." She said slumping against the tree.

* * *

The next day when Chikane arrived at her house to gather her things, she was surprised to find Himeko in her bed.

'_Oh Himeko, why are you in here? Aren't you disgusted with me?' _Chikane thought sitting on the side of her bed.

"…Chikane…chan…" Himeko murmured as she slept.

"Well, I guess I should get going… good-bye Himeko." Chikane said, bending down and placing a kiss on her forehead. As she walked out the door checking one last time to see if Himeko was asleep still, she said one last thing. "I've never told you, but I love you. I hope you have a good life Himeko, my love…" And with that she shut the door to never be in Himeko's presence again.

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko whispered waking up to the sound of the door shutting. She shot out of bed and ran to the door, running to the top of the stairs as she saw the blue haired beauty was just about to open the door.

"Chikane-chan! Don't go, please!" She screamed running down the stairs two by two.

"H-Himeko?" Chikane said in shock turning around and then being tackled to the floor by Himeko.

"Please don't leave Chikane-chan I-I love you too… I love you, so please don't leave me!" She said crying into Chikane's shoulder.

"Oh Himeko, don't say that… I'm a girl and so are you… and you l-love Ogami-kun. You could ne-" Chikane didn't get to finish what she was saying as Himeko forced her lips to her's. In shock Chikane's eyes shot wide open, then soon started to drift shut and kiss back. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart and Himeko rested her forehead against Chikane's.

"Chikane-chan, you need to tell me things, and not hold them in… Promise me you won't do it again." Himeko whispered.

"… Himeko I-I… I promise…" she said shutting her eyes as they lie there for a little while longer, Himeko initiating another kiss.

* * *

_Three years later…_

"Himeko, where are you, we are going to be late for the reservations." Chikane called out to her lover while sliding a coat on over her stunning blue dress.

"Coming!" Himeko yelled running down the hall. She was wearing a velvet red dress that went down to her knees and her hair was put into a low pony-tail.

"You look beautiful Himeko, are you ready to go?" Chikane asked as she grabbed the keys to the car.

"Almost…" She said with a smile and walked over to Chikane.

"I almost forgot something." Himeko said grabbing the back of Chikane's head and pulling her into a passionate kiss. When she finally pulled away she twirled around, grabbed her purse, and ran out to the car.

When they arrived to the restaurant they had fun, laughed, and Chikane ordered wine. When the bottle arrived with the glasses Himeko took a drink and something hit her lips… Pulling the glass away she pulled a ring out and noticed Chikane was now down on one knee and looking at her intently.

"Himeko, ever since that day we meet I have loved you. I know that we are both girls and that we can't get married, but will you spend the rest of your life with me and be my Himeko?" Chikane said taking and holding her hand.

"Yes, but only under one condition…" Himeko said with a big smile on her face.

"And what is that?" Chikane asked.

"If you will be my Chikane-chan, and nobody else's." Himeko said resting their foreheads together.

"Forever and always Himeko, I will never think of anyone or anything other than you. I love you Himeko." Chikane said as she slid the ring onto Himeko's finger.

"I love you too, Chikane-chan" She said closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

**Danny: Well there you go!**

**Chikane: …*blush*…**

**Himeko: Awwwwe that was so romantic at the end! Chikane-chan I LOVE YOU! *Jumps on Chikane kissing her***

**Chikane: Mphf! *Blushes harder pulling away* H-H-Himeko, we are still in front of Danaria! *Drowned out by Himeko kissing her again***

**Danny: I really don't mind guys just be sure to clean up the mess when you are done with _that_ ok… So what did you guys think huh? You like, hate, don't give a fuck, what? Don't forget to R&R! See ya later… (Guys! Say good-bye before I have to leave the fucking room and it gets all hot and steamy in here!)**

**Himeko & Chikane: *Stops what they are doing* See ya next time! *starts right where they left off***

**Danny: Ok got any song requests I will do them, PM me or write it in a review I don't really care as long as I get it… *Looks over at Himeko and Chikane* *Scared for life* Bye again!**


End file.
